Wyvern-demolish S:D
Wyvern Demolish is an attack type beyblade from Beyblade X-Force-vengers. It is apart of the 4D-X-Force system. It is the evolved form of battleaxe wyvern W85LMF. Tpe: attack Element: fire Owner: Jarron Davis (character) Symbolic weapon: battle-axe First appearance (anime): Beyblade: X-Force episode 62: "END OF THE LINE"!!!! First appearance (manga): Beyblade:X-Force-Vengers chapter 1 Diamond face: wyvern II 4D-wheel: wyvern-Demolish Attack:8 defense:3 stamina:4 (Attack) WEIGHT FRAME: The weight frame is made totally made of metal and is a lot like the L Drago Destructor metal frame. It has 3 Dragon heads on it. It is able to switch from absorb mode to assault/rapid fire mode mid battle. This is due to the centrifugal force from the core. It painted silver with olive green highlights. BULLET MAGAZINE: The magazine is what makes this bey so unique. It has 4 powerful springs in which 4 metal bullets are loaded in in rapid fire mode (were the springs are facing upwards) it is able to shoot of the metal bullets mid battle. You can lock it for assault mode by flipping it upside down. The only time when rapid fire mode is available is when the bey is spinning at full speed. Assault & rapid fire mode can only be swiched manually. It is olive green in color. CORE: The core has 3 dragon wings similar to battleaxe. The edges of the wings are coated in olive green rubber scales for spin steal. These scaled wings can only be used in absorb mode. In assault and rapid fire mode, the dragon heads on the frame cover up the wing leaving 3 large gaps for smash attack. Thare are 3 large diamonds that pulled out do to centrifugal force that rotate the weight frame to switch modes. Also it is able to switch S:D at the same time from R2F in assault mode and MSD in absorb mode. If you place the bullet magazine in rapid fire mode then S:D will be locked in MSD. As the point of rapid fire mode is to spin in please and fire metal bullets every ware the point of that is to hit an opponent will out sacrificing you're own spin power. Like the weight frame, the core is also metal. ELEMENTAL JEWEL: The jewel incased in this bey is a transparent orange in color. It is a fire jewel. OVERALL: wyvern demolish is a vary heavy, great attack wheel and is an upgraded version of the top tier battleaxe wyvern combo. It is best to use it in rapid fire mode. 4D-tip: Sonic:Drive Attack:7 defense:2 stamina:3 (Attack) S:D is like a supped up version of F:S. It swiches from 2 difrent tips: R2F and a new tip, MSD. R2F (Right Rubber Flat) as you know is vary fast but has low stamina. MSD (Metal Semi Defense) is a vary top tier stamina and defense tip. When ferst launched, it will wizz around the stadium in R2F mode, but when it sarts to lose stamina, wyvern demolish will switch to rapid fire/assault mode and along with it, it will automatically swich S:D to MSD mode. This can only be used with Wyvern Demolish. With out it, S:D would be stuck in R2F mode and act like a normal Right Rubber Flat. It is olive green in color with orange rubber. special move(s) *burnning dragon fury *vulcan bullet barrage *dragon burst smash *SONIC DRIVE mode